Kankri's lament
by Alice Marshall lee
Summary: Kankri is severly bullied and avoids people, and is set off by a comment made by meenah and passes out of blood loss. his family are troubled when he is not eating and they are forced to move away from Kankri's past. Kurloz is a student at Kankri and Karkat's new school who is misunderstood and mute, they two automatically make a connection but karkat will not leave kankri's side.
1. Chapter 1

"MOM!"

"MOM!"

"MOMMY, COME QUICK!" his tiny feet bounded down the stairs into the kitchen where his mother was cooking pancakes, she was used to him yelling about pointless things so she sighed looking at him and wiping a spare drop of batter from her hair.

"Karkat you must not yell so much, did you wake Kankri up?" she said patiently.

"He won't wake up mommy." Karkat sniffled. "Signless and I have tried, he told me to tell you to phone aunt Clara." The woman stared at the little boy still in his crab covered pyjamas. Karkat didn't understand what was happening as his mother frantically dialled the telephone and ran upstairs into the room where Signless was. He exited as their mother ran to the bed and squeezed Kankri's cold hand.

"Karkat, Aunty Clara is coming over in a big car and she's taking Kankri to her work, we don't know when he'll come home." The boy's older brother said calmly.

"But I want to play with Kankri; he said he'd take me to a park. Not the big one, because there is too many people, but a smaller one in a forest! I like forests!." The little boy squealed excitedly.

"I know you want to play but Kankri won't be able to play for a while." He said his voice jagged he sounded like he was on the verge of crying. "Come on we'll get ready for school." He said holding it in poorly.

"How come Kankri doesn't have to go to school today?" "Are you crying?" "What's wrong? "Are we still having pancakes?" Karkat asked all of the questions on his mind on the short walk to his room where he kept asking questions as Signless dressed him and silently cried. He pulled Karkat out the door leaving his mom in the room with Kankri, Signless refused to look back. He walked through the halls of his, Kankri and Karkat's JK-12th grade school with Karkat in tow. They passed a bunch of Kankri's class.

"Hello Signless, Karkat. Where is Kankri?" Signless glared at them all with hate.

"None of your business!" he snapped. "Why do you even care?" the group snickered, Except for 4 people at the back looking concerned.

"Cod, it mussel run in the family. You're such a tight-bass!" a girl with pink glasses laughed out.

"Oh, I'm so very sorry I have upset you but I am…" he mimicked concern and regret but covered up Karkat's ears for the next part of his sentence. "…sorry to say that my brother won't be able to let you torture him for a while seeing as we are 75% sure my brother died of blood loss in an attempt at self-harm thanks to you." He yelled "But don't worry" he added with fake cheer, "He could survive this and be more weak so you can pick on him easier." He flipped off the small crowd and rushed to the front doors. He couldn't do school right now and gossip would spread about Kankri. He took Karkat with him to a pub downtown and started drinking, ordering Karkat ten orders of fries and 5 milkshakes.


	2. Chapter 2

Past Kankri's p.o.v

"Kankri! Wait up bro." a boy was by my side in mere seconds, I cringed.

"Yes Rufioh?" I said choosing my words carefully.

"Calm down Dude," he chuckled lightly. "Meenah must be really hard on you for you to act that way beside a whimp like me." He looked at me pityingly.

"Rufioh!" a familiar voice called from behind them, Kankri cringed again, and turned around.

"Whatcha doin' hanging out with…" I tuned out until I heard a word that drew me out of my trance. '_gay' _the word seemingly floated out of no where.

"Kankri's cool." Rufioh insisted.

"No he's not. Stop pitying this rainbow-lover and come hang out with people who can actually show you a good time." She batted her overly-mascara covered eyelashes at him.

"No, I'm ok here Meenah." He said as she huffed and stormed off.

"Thank you Rufioh."

"No problem." This was the start of a beautiful friendship but after what seemed like a very short time Rufioh declared that he had to move to his brother's school because it was closer to his house. For a week straight Kankri cried. On one of these days he was confronted by meenah.

"Loser.'

"Meenah." I greeted not in the mood for her antics, it was evident to her as she said.

"you sad because your boyfriend left you?" this pushed me off the edge and I went home and waited to 12am when my family would be asleep and I started sliding a blade across my wrists until I passed out of sheer exhaustion mixed with pain and blood loss.


End file.
